Newly Found Disaster
by kaylamarie.wilson.7
Summary: Its a story that takes place of Shadow being homeless till then Sonic took him in of living under his roof for remainder of time and then they soon both start having a liking connection to each other later on.


Newly Found Disaster

Ch. 1

On a cold noisy, warm, normal day everyone is driving in the roads or walking on the sidewalks downtown side streets to stores buying gifts for up coming Christmas Day as Mobius was calm and joyful from the destruction of Eggmans mishaps. Snowflakes falling all around but slightly as filling the ground.

The hero's are enjoying there times at home with there families and friends for long as they can remember they last seen them for some years, except for one that is Shadow.

He is a quiet, serious, bitter hedgehog but at times kind, calm person. He takes time alone of not celebrating such holiday as he couldn't do it himself from just images of Maria in his head as he wish that tragic incident didn't happen to her, and wish if she was every alive again he will celebrate with her by his side.

He would never celebrate anything in that matter. Shadow had no place to stay but just roam around to places he can find suitable for a home, "Hmph.." The black and red hedgehog sitting outside in the park on a rock with his Hover Skate shoes sitting on the rough edge just enough for them to hang off slightly, held his legs together with his arm laying against them cupping his hands to mouth breathing on them for warmth as he shivered "D-damn, cold.." He grumbled with bitter tone.

Winds were blowing softly as some heat flow along with but not much to warm up from the cold, the azure blue hedgehog who is calm, cheerful, kind, and wise but sometimes naïve, irritable, and overconfident in some cases he's in wearing his red scarf around his neck while holding jacket in arms just in case if he ever gets too cold, walking down the running track that was made couple months ago as he like how the texture and style looked along with settings of the park.

"I wonder how everyone else is doing for their Christmas shopping, besides I need to do shopping of my own." Softly mumbled to himself with light chuckle then suddenly seeing Shadow in corner of his right eye turning his head to northeast direction _[What is Shadow doing out here in this cold?] _He walks over to him on the grass covered with pure white snow like a blanket as the sound of snow being pressed down by him walking.

Shadow was still looking out ahead of him warming his hands not noticing Sonic was walking up behind him until he felt something being put over around his shoulders "…?" grabs the jacket side holding it on around him as he looked up seeing Sonic standing over him "…What…are you doing?" He asked with narrowed his eyes while raised an eyebrow at him.

Sonic smiled "I was just taking a nice walk on the new running track they put down couple months ago but, what are you doing out here in the cold not wearing anything?" he wondered in curious tone.

"….Hmph.." looking back in the direction he was looking before Sonic appeared, "Well.. I-I don't know anywhere else to go or be…." He replied calmly with little shudder narrowing his eyes a bit more _[why is he asking me all of this?] _". . ." pushes the jacket off his shoulders as it fell behind him on the rock, crossing his arms across his knees covering his face.

Sonics ear slightly flicker as well Shadows, picked up the jacket resting it over his right arm while looking to the side "Well.." he paused then resumed again "Do you know where you will be heading specifically after this..?" He questioned.

Lowering his head back up to him raising an eyebrow at him "…Well.. No…" He sounded annoyed as he growled lightly a little "W-why you wanna know..?" He hissed.

"Cause friends look out for each other Shadow" Sonic added "And if you don't have a place to stay, why don't you come stay along with me, I-If you like?" Sonic offered as he lightly chuckled. He doesn't like seeing any of his friends suffer such harsh conditions especially in weather like this.

Shadow stared at him as he raised his eyebrow a bit more "..Friends..?" Shadow mumbled then rolled his eyes as he moved away up off the rock, "Hmph.." looking back at Sonic with blank look "..I don't have.. A place to stay.. And the last place I'd be... Is with you.." His tone was stern and bitter as the expression blanked even more at him, and then suddenly walking off leaving the blue hedgehog behind from last spot he was occupying.

Sonic watched him walked away as he sighed with sweat drop as he closed his eyes _[I knew he was going to say that..]_ then opens them halfway lidded open, "Well… at least I tried." Sonic muttered then calls out after him "Sure you don't want the jacket Shadow!?" Sonic shouted.

Shadow kept walking as he rolled his eyes again once more crossing his arms along his chest fur "No..!" He rejected as he slightly shouted not looking back nor doesn't stop.

Groaned a little resting hand on hip as he puffed out his left cheek a little in irritability _[Gosh he's so stubborn..]_ stood there for a minute then turning back around walking the direction he walked from before but instead ran going home as it was passed 5.

Shadow looked back from where Sonic was then away as he makes his way to Mobius city. Little bit after *7:30 p.m.* of the night Shadow was walking down through streets sidewalk looking around a little "…" he looks down slightly thinking to himself _[Damn…it's fucking freezing.. And I have no place go to…. Maybe... I should-]_ closed his eyes as he growled a bit and shakes his head _[No!]_ shouted at himself in his mind when opening his eyes again looking ahead as he walked.

Sonic made it home hanging up his jacket and scarf on the hooks near the doorway then taking off his strap shoes setting them against the wall. Making his way to the kitchen opening up the tea cabinet taking out one packet of Hot Chocolate, opens next cabinet get out a mug setting them both on the counter as he moved over to stove getting whistling kettle walking over to the sink filling up with water, turns fire on med. Setting kettle down on the stove [Wonder where he is at now…] _*Sigh* _ going to side counter opening up his packet putting into his mug, heading to his living room grabbing the remote as he lying down on the sofa resting right hand behind his head with left hand holding the remote, turns on TV switching to weather channel crossing his right leg over left.

"Hm…so it's going to be rain next couple days huh?" Sonic gives off a concern look then slightly worried about Shadow "…." *Whistle!* his ears perked up to the sound of the kettle whistling as he gets up off the couch walking to kitchen turning off the fire, gets his mug pouring hot water in his mug holding by handle then stops putting kettle back down, going to the to spoon pull-out drawer getting one then closes it.

Stirring his hot cocoa till he smell rain, shot his head to the mid-small size kitchen window looking out seeing rain drops on his window _[What? I thought it was supposed to rain tomorrow?]_ He questioned himself in his mind as he kept stirring then sips his hot beverage slowly of not burning himself.

"I'm sorry for the miss up; there has been a system malfunction due to this weather." The weather reporter said as he was fixing up his papers. Sonic walking back into his living sitting back down "Miss up… Hm this slightly has Eggman's name written behind it…" Sonic indicated. "There will be rain all through today and next two days then on Christmas holiday there will be major snowstorm." Reporter added. Sonic gave an unsatisfied look "Yeah this has Eggman all behind this.." Sonic believed in serious tone.

Thunder booming slightly outside as his ears went to the side a little "Maybe I better go look for him before it gets worse." Setting his cup down on the table beside the couch, heading to the slipping on his strap shoes, putting on his jacket then grabs his blue umbrella, opens the door racing out closing it behind him after he opens his umbrella. He starts going looking for him.

He was still walking through the city looking around wondering where he could sleep for the night; "Hm…" he looks to his right as he spot an empty bench stopping right next to it looking at it "..Ugh…" groaned with disgust, sits down on the bench with his hands over his face _[Well…what other choice do I have? This isn't to bad, I mean it could be worse…besides its just only for one night..]_ Laying down on the bench still having hands over face but places his arms on his head. Suddenly it starts raining opening his eyes once he felt the rain drops falling on him "..Oh, Great!.." he shouted in annoyance putting his over his face once more.

"Shadow!" Sonic calls out _[Where is he?!]_ in the city on the sidewalk running slightly calling his name looking around frantically as he makes small splashes when comes across running along one, was making few small stops along the way looking for you as he was asking the citizens if they had seen him "Excuse me!" Sonic shouted "Huh?" The lady fox turned around looking back behind her as she seen Sonic running up to her "Oh, Sonic, its you!" She cheered a little "How may I help you?" She asked with smile.

Sonic stopped running up to her as he stood there

"Have you seen a black and red hedgehog anywhere in town?" Sonic asked as he lightly panted "No I have not." She shook her head as she answered, Sonic smiled lightly when closing his eyes "Ok thank you Ma'am." "Your welcome." She smiled going to walk away but Sonic opened his eyes as blurted out "Wait!" after her.

"Huh?" turns back around to him "What is it?" Sonic began telling her that the weather is going to be rough through this week then they both went separate ways as Sonic went back looking for Shadow until he squints his eyes towards a bench not couple walks from him "Is that…Shadow?" asking himself questionably then his eyes widen slightly as it was lying down on the bench, "Shadow!" running over to him as he made it holding the umbrella over him.

His ear flickered once he heard his name being called "..Ugh..?" Shadow groaned softly slightly as he suddenly stop feeling the raindrops on his fur opening his eyes a bit as lifting his arm up off his head "..?" sits up on his forearms as his vision was blurry trying to make everything out at the somewhat familiar figure standing in front over of him with blue umbrella "..S-Sonic?" He murmured as he blinked when everything slowly stopped being blurry for him.

"Shadow, we have to get you out this rain before you get sick!" Sonic helps him off the bench "Come on! Let's go!" He starts running back to his home holding on to Shadow's arm. "Ah..! ..Ugh.." getting up from the bench when he gets a tug from Sonic pulling on him till he quickly running along Sonic's side to his house _[…Wow…this really turned on me..]_ he gave a unhappy look on his face as what he thought plus happening now.

Later as they arrived to his house going inside Sonic closing the door behind them after he shook off the water of the umbrella, closing it back up setting against the doorway crease wall taking his shoes, jacket, and scarf off "Go ahead and take a seat on the couch Shadow while I go get you a towel ok?" Going down the hall then turns on his right making his way up the stairs.

Shadow didn't speak a word as looking around once he entered Sonics house then he was watching him going up the stairs ". . ." then walking down the hall running his fingers through his red and black quills, made it into the living room as he stood by the couch then taking a seat of dong so what Sonic told him to do when he is still dripping wet due from the rain.

The TV was still going on as Shadow watching it a bit hearing what the weather is going to be like during this whole week, Sonic heading into the bathroom closet getting a white towel for him, heading out the room back down the stairs turning on a right to living room walking over to Shadow handing him the towel "Here you go Shadow.."

_[I will have to wash the couch covers later on tomorrow, but for now I'm mostly worried bout Shadow..] _

Shadow looked up once he handed the white towel to him "..Hmph.. Thanks.." He softly mumble closing his eyes taking the towel from him as he dries off his head then body with it. "It's a good thing I came out looking for you Shadow." Sonic informed while getting his mug from the table he had it on walking into the kitchen opening the cabinet taking out plastic cup pouring his hot cocoa into cup, walks over to his microwave pushing on button to open the door then sets cup in as he closed the door setting it on *0:15* seconds to warm it up.

"Well no one told you to come looking after me." He muttered to himself. Once the beep sound went off it he opens the door taking cup out closing it once again making his way over to his mug pouring it back in. "Would you like some as well Shadow?" looking over at him as he drinks some. "Hm…?" once dried himself off he took the towel off his quills and held it in his hand looking over to Sonic in the kitchen "..Uhm.." looking back at the towel and sniffles due to the rain got a hold of him "Y-yeah, I guess…" Letting out a small cough and sniffle.

Sonic slightly heard him cough and sniffle _[Knew it will get to him soon, I'll give him some medicine drops in his Hot cocoa] _"This weather is going go on like this for another few days.." he goes to the medicine cabinet getting the green drops sets the small bottle on the counter as he makes Shadow's hot cocoa, adds few drops in but it doesn't change the color nor smell.

Sonic stirs it well then setting the spoon in the sink as he held his own in hand walking over to Shadow handing him his mug "Here you go Shadow."

Shadow closing his eyes once already knew that he is going to be staying with Sonic for awhile, opens his eyes once he heard Sonics voice looking at him with his hot chocolate in his hands. Takes it and looks away as he carefully sipped it and his ear flicked. Shadow soon felt a slightly change in him but it didn't get to him until he noticed his nose stopped being stuffy and coughing went away.

Sonic soon holds his own in his hand taking a sip also, his ear lightly flicked when smile came across his muzzle as he rose up his eyebrow a little looking at him when he removed the mug from his mouth, "Something wrong Shadow?" Sonic asked with concern.

Shadow raised his eyebrow with eyes narrowed as always, looks back at Sonic once again "What are you talking about..? There's nothing wrong…" He looks off again as bout to take a sip of his hot chocolate "..I'm fine." Sips it.

"Oh, ok just making sure." Sonic smiled when walking back to the kitchen, set his mug on the table while going to the bottom cabinet get a pot and pan out setting them on the stove going to make his famous dish for dinner.

"Mm..?" His ear flicked again hearing the pot and pan being heard putting on the stove and other sounds as Sonic was making dinner, looking at Sonic getting up from the couch with his warm beverage in hand walking over to him in the kitchen "What…are you doing, now?" Shadow questioned Sonic with his head tilted to side just a bit.

Sonic filling up the pot with hot water, walking back over to stove setting it down while turning on fire med., opening the packet of spaghetti pouring them in water "Making spaghetti" Sonic replied while he stirs the noodles into the water.

Sets the spoon down walking to his pantry opening the door getting jar of Alfredo Sauce closing the doors setting the jar on the counter. Opening the fridge taking out one each of mushroom, green bell peppers, and red onions, closed the door putting them on the counter when he crouched down to open another cabinet that holds his boards, taking out a long white chopping board also on the counter. Starts slicing and dicing them up enough to be well mixed with the food.

He finishes going back to spaghetti grabbing by the handles to drain the water out in sink but leaves some water into the noodles sat the pot back down on the fire as he quickly opens the jar pouring all the sauce in then quickly puts what he had chopped up in the food setting the cutting board down back on the counter, grabbing the spoon to blend the sauce and chopped up mushroom, green bell pepper, and red onion together.

"Shadow, mind getting the shrimp out the freezer please?" He asked while stirring the food. Shadow was just watching him until Blue asked him his ears perked up and looking at the fridge, "Uhm…Y-yeah, Sure.." walking over to the freezer opening the door searching for the shrimp Sonic asked for. "Mmm.." lightly hummed till his soon spots it and his ears perked up, grabs it before he closed the door of the freezer. Walking back over to Sonic handing him the frozen shrimp he asked for "Here.."

Sonic looked away from the pot for a second then back as he took the bag still stirring "Thank you Shadow." He said thankfully as he set the spoon on the counter topping up the food, turns the fire low and gets the small pan to put water in then sets it down back on the stove on left side. Turns fire on medium, opening the bag grabbing out six shrimps putting them in the water, closed the bag back up when grabbing what was left of the mushroom, green bell pepper, and red onion into their right places of the refrigerator. Sonic head over to the sink taking his gloves off putting them away from the sink so won't get wet, and then he gets start to cleaning the dishes.

The ebony black and red hedgehog watched the blue-furred hedgehog doing what he does all of this, his eyebrow risen up the whole time. Once the blue-furred hedgehog got to cleaning the dishes, the crimson irised male crossed his arms across his chest, brow still risen "..Well, then.." he sort of mumbled to himself as he glanced over to the cooking and slightly steaming food and blinked.

Sonic washing the dishes as putting them in draining rack for to dry, once he finished he lets out all the water in the sink out down the drain. Walking over to the stove quickly drying his hands off with the towel hanging over the oven handle bar, grabs the stirring spoon when taking off the lid while he stirred the food "Seems about done.." he softly mumbled to himself when grabbing the small pan to drain the water out and walking back putting all the shrimp in the main dish as he sets the pan into the sink while he turned off the fire "Alright. That should do it." Sonic nodded when stirring it once more getting it well mixed and hoped there is slightly enough shrimp needed.

". . ." The dark-furred male hedgehog kept watching, then he looks at his hot chocolate faker made for him, it sitting atop the table, he then grabs it and sips it, still being quiet warm "…" he then rests his arms on the counter-top as he just continued watching blue what he did.

"Alright dinner is ready!" Sonic cheered, opening the mitten drawer taking out the pot setter, sets it in the middle of the table when going back to carefully carry the pot over by the handles setting it down on the setter, going to another one his cabinets taking out two plates then silverware drawer taking out two forks setting them on table. Once he finished setting the table for them both he sits down in his seat while he put the serving spoon in the food.

Shadow watched him then he walked over to sit down as well on the right side of the table from Sonic, setting his mug down when he waits patiently for to be served. Sonic starts serving them both before they started eating, "Mmm~ Delicious!" Sonic happily cooed of what he has done. Shadow closed his eyes before he took a bite of his food chewing politely to savor it as he opened his eyes half way "How do you like it Shadow?" Sonic asked with delightful tone while he wiped his mouth with napkin. "It's good..never had a decent meal in while like this…" Shadow confessed looking up at him "I guess I shall thank you Faker for this…" Shadow continued then he took another bite of his food when he dabbed his mouth cleaning with his napkin.

Sonic smiled at him when closing his eyes in happy expression "Thank you Shadow that means a lot. And I'm glad to be the first for giving you this meal." Sonic answered with proudness in his tone. "Don't get carried away with it Sonic.." Shadow cautioned "Right. Sorry." Sonic lightly laughed nervously. The whole time was quite and calm but the storm and TV is sounding in the silence all around throughout the whole night when they finished eating dinner. Sonic putting the rest of the dinner in the fridge topped up so it won't spoil, then heading up stairs was getting a pillow and good warm blanket for shadow to sleep with on the couch. Shadow sits on the non-wet couch watching the TV turning the channels "…" Sonic comes back down when Shadow turned his head to the direction where he is as he comes walking to him setting the pillow and blanket down beside him, "There ya go Shadow."

Shadow looked what he had brought him then back at the Blue-furred male "…Uh, thanks." Shadow mumbled softly. Sonic crossed his arms "Something bothering you?" Sonic asked noticing the tone and emotion Shadow giving off of him, "It's nothing Sonic…Just.." Shadow paused when he turned off the TV when getting up setting the remote on top of it.

Sonic walked over behind him as he reached out slightly "Just wha—" Sonic was cut off as he got pinned down to the carpet by Shadow's hand to his neck, Shadow leaning down over him standing up, gets somewhat close to his face "Just never had a good living alright?!" Shadow exclaimed with anger "Are you happy now?" Shadow growled lightly. Sonics body was laying down underneath, legs on each side of Shadows left leg bent up slightly, looking up at him with surprised shocked look as he did it so suddenly then his expression went to a sly look as he reached his hand up to his face but not touching him "Yeah…I'm happy." He lightly chuckled briefly.

"It's not funny you idiot! You never know what it's like living in the streets looking around for a place to sleep or eat!" Shadow hissed. Sonic stared into his troubled red eyes as he then sighed silently closing his eyes "I know what that's like…I've been through it before…not a pleasing feeling in your early life as a child or any age…" Sonic voice turned down in a sadden tone, Shadow soon recollected himself as he back-off of him to let him stand helping him up.

"Sorry if I-" "It's ok Shadow..we all get that way at times.." Shadow looked at him then away once Sonic gave him a smile. Shadow then starts fixing up his bed with the pillow and blanket Sonic gave him, Sonic helped as well then he then walks over to the stairs watching Shadow getting under the blanket "Night Shadow, sleep well." "Night.." He starts walking up the stairs to his bedroom; Sonic sits down on the bedside for minute then lying down underneath his blankets a bit due the cool rain air filling the house, starring up at his ceiling "Heh.." turns on his left side laying arm across him on left side holding blanket in hand, then falls asleep with soft smile on his face.

Rain thunder storm keeps going as Shadow was staring out in the pitch black darkness of the room and house "…." Turning on his back resting left arm on his stomach slowly closing his eyes drifting to sleep. _[Thank you…Sonic]_

Ch. 2

_*Dec. 23, 9:oo a.m.*_ The birds chirping outside in the trees of morning fog, rain dew on the grass like frost but in melting state, Shadow was up early before sun rose up over the horizon but the sun barely could shine through the thick fog, walking into the back door window as the day looks gloomy and quiet. Sonic still sleeping in bed soundly with rain filling the air, turning on his left side made a low soft grunt facing away from the window laying his right across the bed. Shadow looked over to the kitchen table where their both mugs were sitting on the table since last night.

"…" Shadow walked over to the table picking the mugs up by their handles walking to the sink setting them down as he started cleaning them. Sonic is slowly waking up blinking his eyes softly when everything is blurry hearing things being moved and clinking _[What's going on downstairs?]_ he lifted up his head as his ears move up slightly, resting on his forearms looking to his doorway "….Shadow?" he asked in hushed voice moving the blankets off him moving out the bed walking around to the door peeking out the hallway. Shadow was done cleaning the mugs when he later finished cooking breakfast for him as he then getting ready to leave out the door hoping Sonic doesn't see him closing the door softly behind him.

Sonic made it down the stairs minutes later looking around walking into the living room "Sh—" soon he looked at where Shadow slept he stayed quiet for a moment as the blanket was folded up perfectly on one side of the couch along with the pillow. He lidded his eyes halfway closed in concern way _[Where he have gone?]_ looking over to the kitchen table seeing food already cooked "Huh?" walking over _[He cooked…for me?]_ he then sees a note picking it up, reads: _'Sonic I wanted to thank you…and I know this might be shocking coming from me….but I thought I would do the same for you as there is breakfast on the table…so eat up and don't worry about where I am… -P.S. This still doesn't change anything between us faker. Also I clean the couch cover for you.. - Shadow'_.

Sonic smiled as he sat down still locked on the note then slowly setting it down as he looked over to the food, pulls the plate to him and he started eating. _*Ding, Dong!*_ his head shot up from his plate as he heard the doorbell ring, "Coming!" he called out as he gets few more bites of his food finished them down, and then getting up walking fast to the door after he put on his house coat from the closet, unlocking the door as he opens it half way "Yes?" Sonic questioned as he then realized it was his little brother Tails.

"Tails! Hey buddy, what brings you here?" Sonic asked in cheered voice "Hi Sonic, I brought you your present!" Tails said happily as his voice was still the same as ever the way Sonic remembers it, it brought a smile to him as he took the present but looked at it slightly confused "Awww thanks buddy." He steps aside "Come on in!" Sonic offered smiling at him as Tails did so, then he looks behind Tails after he walked in seeing the others coming up _[What?! Why is everyone coming here? Did I miss something?] _He greeted everyone in as he let them hand him presents they bought.

Sonic then closed the door with his free hand as walking to the living room setting them on the table. Sonic rushed upstairs to not let anyone seem him unfix as he properly gets himself cleaned up and better looking as it was *11:02 p.m.*.

Coming back down the stairs seeing everyone chattering among themselves he sighed slightly but it turned to a hum sound, walking over to Knuckles "Hey Knux, how is everything going on Angel Island?" Sonic made known with light brief chuckle "I'm not on Angel Island anymore even though I have to be, but I'm down here on the planet spending time with my family for good this time." Knuckles replied. Sonic though it was going to be the same response as usual but Knuckles surprised him by the answer he gave him.

Amy hugged him like the normal as he kind of hugs her back. Time went on the fog somewhat cleared up as much sun could shine through.

Shadow in walking in town going to his old place he used to live to retrieve his belongings he has hidden in safe place, Shadow moved swiftly and silently as he opened up the garage door seeing in front of him is his motorcycle "…Good thing it's still intact…" He softly whispered walking to his bike getting on after he gather up his bags "Huh…the keys are still in there.." turns it on revving it up a bit.

"Huh? Who's out there?!" The main boss called out, He held it to a gangster house when shadow was forced out to leave then backing out the garage as soon some guys come out aiming there guns quickly towards him shooting down as Shadow is riding away as they thought it will slow him down but they failed.

Sonic was at home having time with his friends but thinking of Shadow is still on his mind worrying him, but never it show on the outside. Michelle who was Sonics long lost self in the past as those two get along greatly like no other as well with Shadow.

Michelle knows what Sonic feels and acts as if they are sync to each other which they are. Sonic and others were talking until then heard motorcycle sounds outside of the house coming near as he looked to the front door before everyone else did.

"Sonic, who is here?" Amy asked in curious tone "Might be Shadow I believe, he is the one with a motorcycle after all." Knuckles noted "But what is he doing he-" "Amy have some control of yourself." Michelle interrupted before Amy could finish. "Sonic,

Shadow parked himself in front of Sonic's garage turns off his bike as he sat there resting his feet flat on the ground as he took the keys out sliding them in his bag after he took it off his back. Shadow put his bag back on with his left arm, walking up to the front door before he could reach the door handle Sonic opened it quickly as he was starring at him.

"Shadow! Where have you been?" Sonic asked in concern "It's already 3:05!" Sonic warned. "It doesn't concern you of what I do Sonic.." walking inside not noticing his wounded arm except Sonic. "Yes it does, your staying here with me and so I'm responsible for you." He closed the door quickly walking in the kitchen searching around for the medical kit.

"Shadow..your hurt." Amy soon reached to it be shadow moved his arm away in time to look "…Its nothing." "To me its something shadow, now give me your arm..what did you get


End file.
